The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated 86-032 (not patented) and as pollen parent an undistributed strawberry parent designated 9261 (not patented). Female is a component of a parent collection, from a selection made between plants issued from seeds in a free pollination in a population of different origin. Male is a selection from breeder's program of Planasa. Both parental varieties are proprietary and have not been commercialized, distributed or patented. ‘Carmela’ can be compared to the female parent 86-032 in that both have conical shaped fruit. However, ‘Carmela’ differs from the female parent in that the inflorescences of 86-032 are above the foliage whereas the inflorescences of ‘Carmela’ appear level with the foliage. ‘Carmela’ can be compared to the male parent 9261 in that both have inflorescences that are level with the foliage. However, ‘Carmela’ differs from the male parent in that the fruit is conical whereas the male parent has cylindrical shaped fruit.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by runners in Soria, Spain, 3° W., 42° N., 3000 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.